


The Mockingbird's Cry

by HeraldInquisitor



Series: Game of Thrones [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldInquisitor/pseuds/HeraldInquisitor
Summary: Sansa Stark - now Bolton - is reunited with Petyr Baelish in Mole's Town and reveals the extent of her abuse.





	The Mockingbird's Cry

Lord Petyr Baelish waited impatiently for Sansa in the old inn in Mole's Town. He had heard she'd fled from Winterfell and was now hiding in Castle Black with her half-brother Jon Snow. He remembered their last meetin, shortly before she married Ramsay Bolton.

He'd taken her maidenhead right in the crypt of her ancestors. He felt a stirring below at the memory of her face, aglow with torchlight and passion. Baelish heard the crunching of steps in snow. _Sansa_. Her name was like a prayer in his mind. Then she was in the room with him after so long. He wanted to hold her - but then Brienne of Tarth entered, and he held back. Sansa's face was full of anger.

That was when she told him - Ramsay had beaten her. Cut her. Hurt her. Raped her.

"I... I didn't know," he said weakly in reply. His heart ached. His head was swimming.  
"I thought you knew everyone's secrets," she said accusingly. He felt overwhelmed. _This was not supposed to happen._  
"I made a mistake. A horrible mistake - I underestimated a stranger. Forgive me, my lady. I would never have let it happen if I had known."  
"You said you would protect me."  
"I will-"  
"You can't protect me. You couldn't even protect yourself if I tell Brienne to cut you down - and why shouldn't I?"  
"If you want me to beg for my life - I will. I will do whatever you ask in my power," he replied sadly. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
"If I want you to die here and now?"  
"Then I will die." Sansa stared at him. She signalled Brienne to leave. The giant soldier left the inn.  
"You will not die this day, Lord Baelish. I need you to see - to know - what your _mistake_ cost me."

She unfastened her cloak and it fell to the ground. Her dress and petticoats followed. She watched him intently as she undressed herself. His tears ran down his cheeks to his chin as he saw.

Her body was covered in cuts that were still healing. He stepped forward, slowly.  
"Sansa, you are still beautiful. So beautiful," he said quietly. He gingerly touched her bare skin as if afraid to hurt her. She made no move. He bent down and kissed the healed scar on her shoulder. He felt her shake then, and heard a stifled sob.  
"You do not find me repulsive? Even as I am?" He shook his head, and his tears fell onto her skin.  
"No. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are so strong." She kissed him full on the mouth, their salty tears mingling together.

He felt the strongest urge to protect her. She was his. As she let him gently kiss the rest of her body, he knew that he loved Sansa Stark - and she was not going to be taken from him again.


End file.
